Le pouvoir de France et d'Angleterre en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Les Rois maudits] Recueil de drabbles sur le couple Édouard II/Hugh Despenser, roman, série 2005 et BD "Isabelle : la louve de France". Éventuellement sur la fraternité Édouard II-Édmond de Kent, et sur le couple Alips/Enguerrand de Marigny. Écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles (un mot donné et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème) ou autres évènements.
1. Drabbles 1

**Mouette** \- 215 mots

Le cri des mouettes retentissait de façon ininterrompue depuis l'extérieur du monastère abandonné où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Ce son, qui rappelait pourtant les côtes anglaises où il aimait tant venir, ne parvenait, désormais, qu'à lui rappeler sa déchéance et les hommes qui étaient à leur poursuite. À lui, le roi déchu, et à Hugues Despenser, son amant... Deux hommes en fuite, abandonnés de tous.

"Tu n'as pas trop froid, mon aimé ? demanda-t-il tristement au jeune homme, qui était assis sur les dalles rêches et froides à côté de lui.

-Non, mon Edouard, lui répondit Hugues en essayant de lui sourire. Jamais quand je suis avec toi."

La gorge nouée, l'ancien roi lui prit la main. Il savait que leurs jours étaient comptés. Que si on les retrouvait... Il regarda Hugues. Lui, surtout, s'était attiré la haine de toute l'Angleterre, et il n'appartenait pas à la royauté. Si on le retrouvait...

"J'aimerais que tu me tiennes encore contre toi, s'il te plaît, murmura Hugues en se blottissant contre lui.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon doux Hugues."

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Dans trois jours, ça en serait fini d'eux. Ils le savaient. Et pourtant, ô comme il aurait voulu avec encore la force d'empêcher ces hommes cruels de lui faire du mal.

/

**Rentrer** \- 138 mots

Enfin, après avoir été exilé de longs mois sur ses terres avec son père, il pouvait enfin rentrer à la cours du roi Édouard. Depuis le moment même où ils avaient quitté le château, discrètement et à l'abri des grondements de la foule, Hugues Despenser n'avait pas cessé d'attendre ce moment. Son père aussi, mais pour une autre raison : il voulait retrouver sa prestigieuse place de conseiller auprès du roi. Hugues, lui, voulait surtout revoir le roi, et puis qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse à l'abri des regards et qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver. Hugues savait gré à son amant de les avoir renvoyés sur leurs terres pour le protéger de la félonie des barons. Mais ça avait été une constante tristesse de se trouver loin de cet homme dont il était tant épris.

/

**Rideau** \- 153 mots

"Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué, mon doux Hugues.

-Toi aussi, mon aimé. Il me tardait d'enfin te retrouver."

Édouard sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, caché par les lourds rideaux du lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre de toute la nuit, s'embrasser et se câliner, blottis l'un contre l'autre, si bien que le roi se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris de l'exiler si longtemps. Ah, oui, c'était à cause des barons qui réclamaient la tête de Despenser. Eh bien, ils en seraient quittes pour la leur ! Ils n'avaient pas idée de croire qu'il les laisserait toucher à son amant.

"Je ne laisserai plus aucun nobliau de province te séparer de moi, promit Édouard en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser encore."

Il ignorait que leur prochaine séparation serait définitive, et que c'était la mort qui les emporterait.

/

**Couverture** \- 172 mots

Édouard s'était réveillé avec, pour premier réflexe, de se rapprocher de Hugues pour lui planter des bisous dans le cou et sur la tempe. Il en fallut quelques uns pour réveiller le favori, mais il finit par pouffer, encore à moitié endormi.

"Arrête, Édouard, protesta-t-il mollement en essayant d'échapper aux bras câlins de son amant. Tu ne peux pas faire ça maintenant.

-Et pourquoi pas ? protesta le roi en se haussant sur un coude pour l'embrasser.

-Parce que..."

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Édouard se tourna vers le battant et grogna, contrarié. Hugues se frotta paresseusement les yeux et sourit.

"Parce que tu attends une délégation, tu te rappelles ? bâilla-t-il en essayant de sortir du lit.

-Non, ne bouge pas, le retint son amant en l'attrapant par la taille pour le tirer sous les couvertures. Attends-moi là. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec eux, je reviendrai te dire bonjour comme il se doit.

-Avec grand plaisir, mon roi."

Ils aimaient tous les deux les matinées comme celle-là.

/

**Foudre** \- 163 mots

La foudre tomba près de l'une des fenêtres du monastère abandonné. Un puissant éclat de lumière déchira le ciel et éclaira la pièce exigüe, envahie par l'eau et la vermine. Édouard distingua les traits tourmentés de son amant, et de son côté, Hugues vit la même expression de peur sur son visage. Par la peur de l'orage. Au contraire, avec cette tempête, ils étaient protégés, pour un temps du moins, des soldats qui avaient été lancés à leur poursuite. Si seulement il y avait eu un moyen de sortir d'ici... de fuir, en Ireland ou ailleurs, loin d'Isabelle et de son coup d'état... Mais c'était impossible.

"Viens donc voir par ici, lança Édouard en tirait Hugues sur ses genoux."

Le favori se laissa faire et passa même ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment; la situation était catastrophique, pour lui comme pour son amant. Mais, justement, être encore ensemble, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient, à présent.


	2. Drabbles d'Halloween

**Chauve-souris** \- 166 mots

Hugues poussa un couinement qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsque quelque chose le frôla, et il se cogna contre son amant, qui ricana.

"Ne me dis pas que tu sens des spectres se mouvoir autour de toi, le taquina-t-il.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi, Édouard. Quelque chose vient de passer à tout juste quelques pouces de mon visage, grommela le favori en passant, presque par réflexe, sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Il n'y a rien du tout, rétorqua le roi en poursuivant son chemin dans les couloirs obscurs. À part peut-être...

-Quoi ?

-Des petites chauves-souris."

À ce moment-là, quelque chose de visqueux atterrit sur la tête de Hugues, qui cette fois poussa un cri d'indignation.

"Berk, elle vient de s'oublier juste au-dessus de ma tête !"

Édouard éclata d'un rire tellement sonore qu'on l'entendit sûrement dans tout le palais.

"Ce n'est pas grave, minauda-t-il en volant un baiser à son favori pour qu'il arrête de crier. Encore quelques pas, et je t'aiderai à te débarbouiller..."

/

_Série spéciale : en plus du mot, choisissez un monstre d'Halloween pour apparaître dans votre drabble._

**Route** \+ **des loups-garous** \- 167 mots

Ils avaient vraiment eu une mauvaise idée en s'éloignant de la route empruntée par de nombreux voyageurs, même à cette heure tardive. Une route éclairée, dégagée et surtout protégée. Sauf que, le problème c'est qu'elle était surveillée, aussi, par des dizaines de soldats, armés d'armes en argent pour repousser les loups-garous qui tentaient parfois de croquer des paysans. Et, justement, quand on était recherché comme Édouard II d'Angleterre et son amant en fuite, il valait mieux éviter les soldats.

"Si elles nous trouvent, ces maudites bestioles nous dévoreront tout crus ! souffla Édouard alors que, pelotonnés sous un buisson, ils entendaient les loups-garons hurler dans la forêt profonde.

-Ou alors, ils nous mordront pour faire de nous des créatures comme eux, suggéra soudain Hugues. Comme ça, nous pourrions rester ensemble, mon aimé."

Le roi déchu le dévisagea, mais l'idée commençait à progresser dans son esprit. Et si... ? Ce n'était pas comme si les barons d'Angleterre ne les avait pas condamnés à une mort certaine, après tout...

/

**Épervier** \+ **une harpie** \- 215 mots

Il avait été roi, et voilà que maintenant, il en était réduit à chasser avec des arcs et des flèches artisanaux, sans chevaux, sans rapaces, sans chiens, sans gens, pour se nourrir. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt habile de ses mains, et qu'il s'était toujours intéressé aux travaux manuels, une chose qu'on lui avait toujours reprochée. Fatigué, tourmenté par leurs deux semaines de cavale, à Hugues et à lui, Édouard repéra un épervier qui sautillait sur les feuilles mortes de la forêt, à quelques pas de là, et tira. L'oiseau poussa un grand croassement, mais trop grave, et trop étrange pour être celui du gibier qu'il avait cru voir. Son favori, de qui il ne se séparait plus jamais, accouru vers lui.

"Édouard, ce que tu as touché, ce n'est pas un épervier, dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. C'est une..."

Avant qu'il ait le temps de finir, la harpie, car c'en était une, fit volte-face et plongea vers le roi déchu, les serres en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son amant se jeta devant lui et que les griffes dégoulinantes de poison déchiraient son torse.

"Hugues ! cria Édouard, fou d'inquiétude, en se jetant à son chevet."

Non... Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas le perdre ainsi !

/

**Rançon** \+ **un kraken** \- 152 mots

Édouard n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille était en train de se produire. Il se trouvait sur une grande île connue de nulle autre que les gens qui l'avaient fait venir, après avoir envoyé à Londres un message qui l'avait terrifié. Ces hommes et ces femmes dont il ne pouvait même pas voir les visages, dissimulés derrière un masque, avaient capturé son tendre Hugues pendant ses activités de piratage à Bordeaux, et exigeaient maintenant une rançon pour sa libération. Enfin, ça, c'était au début, maintenant, ils demandaient carrément que le roi leur livre une partie de ses territoires. Évidemment, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas céder à la menace, mais quand il voyait cet immense kraken, un tentacule enroulé autour de la gorge de Hugues, dont il tirait les bras dans le dos, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à refuser. Il aimait cet homme. Dieu comme il l'aimait !


	3. Drabbles 2

_Hugues orthographié de cette façon signifiera que j'utilise le caractère et les interactions des personnages de la BD; Hugh écrit ainsi se réfère à la version télé de 2005 et au roman._

* * *

**Intrigue** \- 147 mots

Isabelle en avait été farouchement convaincue, la proximité d'Hugues le Despenser avec son mari Édouard II d'Angleterre n'était qu'une intrigue, une manœuvre politique fomentée par les Despenser père et fils afin de gagner du pouvoir. Ils tenaient Édouard par son incapacité à régner et la façon dont il avait ardemment besoin de satisfaire ses vices de luxure dans les bras de cet amant manipulateur. Oui, la reine en était persuadée, cette liaison entre eux n'était que stupre et mensonge.

Pourtant, un jour qu'elle traversait les appartements royaux, elle tomba sur Hugues assis sur les genoux d'Édouard, qui lui picorait le cou et les épaules de baisers tandis que le favori riait doucement et enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux.

C'est là qu'elle comprit. Ce n'était pas la débauche qui liaient Hugues et Édouard. Non. En fait, ils s'aimaient vraiment.

Elle n'en haï le Despenser que plus fort.

/

**Couleurs** \- 154 mots

En tant que Roi d'Angleterre et époux d'Isabelle de France, c'était de sa reine dont il était censé défendre les couleurs. Mais, il n'y avait pas à dire, il aurait mille fois préféré nouer autour de sa lance un long morceau de tissu qui porteraient celles de son favori. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le droit... Il n'avait même pas le droit d'avoir un favori, selon certains ! Édouard se tourna sur sa monture et, avant de rabattre la visière de son casque, il se tourna vers Hugues qui attendait avec ses autres proches conseillers. Son amant sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Le Roi articula en retour "Pour toi", et le sourire de Hugues s'élargit. Édouard se retourna face à la lice et rabattit son heaume. Il porterait peut-être les couleurs de la reine, mais il savait que c'était Hugues qui célèbrerait sa victoire avec lui comme il se devait.

/

**Pitié** \- 133 mots

Ils n'avaient fait montre d'aucune pitié... C'était comme si toute leur haine et leur sauvagerie avaient bondi hors de leurs maintien droit et neutre, de leurs armures resplendissantes, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça pour s'extérioriser enfin. Ils lui avaient pris son Hugues, son tendre et adorable Hugues, et ils l'avaient châtré, émasculé, éventré vivant, décapité. Cet homme qu'Édouard avait tellement aimé, _l'unique_ personne à l'avoir aimé en retour -puisque même son fils et son demi-frère l'avaient trahi !-, était mort, massacré par ces monstres. Et le roi déchu, lui, demeurait enfermé dans sa geôle, victime de brimades et d'humiliations toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Il était sale, déguenillé, affamé... Mais surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hugues. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son amant était vraiment parti.

/

**Noël** \- 207 mots

C'était Noël et Édouard aurait dû se trouver avec sa reine, sa cour et ses religieux à écouter une longue, très longue messe, avant de partager un banquet et de faire la charité aux pauvres. Mais, d'une part, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui impose des cérémonials aussi ennuyeux, surtout pendant les jours de fête. Ensuite, pour une fois, il avait envie qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Alors il s'était fait porter pâle. Très pâle, jouant à la perfection le rôle du monarque à l'agonie. On avait essayé de lui assigner un médecin pour surveiller son état, mais il avait mis tout le monde dehors, affirmant que ce n'était qu'une indisposition passagère mais trop virulente pour qu'il puisse participer aux cérémonies de Noël.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais passer cette occasion d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à tes conseillers, lança Hugh qui, étendu dans le lit à côté de lui, jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux noirs.

-Non, je préfère rester là. Tu es de bien plus agréable compagnie que tous ces idiots, rétorqua Édouard en saisissant sa main. Tu es le seul que j'aime vraiment.

-Merci."

Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était de ça, plus que de tous ces cérémonials, dont le roi avait besoin.

/

**Poire** \- 134 mots

Rien n'agaçait davantage Édouard qu'on le tienne reclus à l'intérieur du château, conversant avec ses conseillers, attendant les délibérations du Parlement, écoutant des rapports sur leur situation catastrophique aux frontières, situation dont on lui faisait porter la responsabilité... Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il était entouré d'incapables ! Les débats se poursuivant sans fin, même Hugh avait fini par en avoir assez et, malgré son soin à toujours se conserver l'attention d'Édouard, il avait disparu dans les jardins. Le roi lui en voulut d'être parti comme ça, mais tout s'arrangea le soir, quand son favori écarta le rideau de son lit pour lui brandir sous le nez un panier rempli de poires. Et qu'il se pencha et qu'il lui donna un baiser qui avait le même goût que les fruits.


	4. Alips et Enguerrand sous les fleurs

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Magnolia". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit deux soirs après la Nuit._

_Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de magnolias en France au Moyen Âge._

* * *

Le soleil de printemps brillait sur le petit jardin qui jouxtait l'hôtel des Marigny. Les magnolias étaient en fleurs, et répandaient leur douce odeur sur les bancs de pierre et débordaient dans la rue. Alips de Mons, épouse Marigny, était assise sur une bordure de pierre, ses deux levrettes naines couchées à ses pieds. Elle regardait autour d'elle, toute étonnée et presque éblouie de trouver son époux auprès d'elle, qui cueillait, avec cette précision grave qu'il mettait en toutes choses, les fleurs sauvages qui clairsemaient le gazon.

"Je ne saurais vous dire, Enguerrand, la joie que me procure votre douce compagnie, dit-elle avec un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil. Êtes-vous bien certain, toutefois, que vous pouvez vous permettre ces quelques minutes d'oisiveté alors que vous avez tant à faire ?

-Ne vous préoccupez point de tout cela, Alips, rétorqua Marigny en venant lui apporter les fleurs. Je sais que je vous dois de trouver toujours de l'ordre dans ma maison, de l'attention quand je discours et de la chaleur dans notre couche. Tout cela allège le poids que le pouvoir fait parfois peser sur mes épaules. Et ce n'est point assez souvent que je vous exprime ma gratitude."

Alips, le coeur rempli de passion et d'admiration pour son mari, en rosit de plaisir. Elle prit dans ses mains le bouquet qu'il lui avait cueilli en se promettant aussitôt de les faire sécher et mettre en herbier afin de les conserver toujours. Marigny brossa la pierre du banc pour en faire choir les grosses pétales des magnolias et s'assit auprès d'elle. Elle en rosit encore davantage et poussa même l'audace jusqu'à poser sa petite main de femme sur sa poigne noueuse de ministre du roi.

"Je mettrai toujours tout en œuvre pour vous rendre la vie plus douce, mon ami, affirma-t-elle avec transport. Je... je vous admire tant.

-Et je ne méconnais point, Alips, que je n'ai que vous pour m'aimer, répondit Marigny en baisant le front de sa femme."

Au-dessus d'eux, les magnolias répandaient toujours leur parfum d'amour.


	5. Drabbles 3

**Bouillon** \- 193 mots

Tout le temps que ça lui avait pris de remonter des cuisines à la chambre de son favori, Édouard l'avait passé à se demander s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Tout ça, ça lui paraissait tellement dérisoire... le bol de bouillon dans les mains, il faisait bien attention à se pas se prendre les pieds dans son lourd manteau de fourrure, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, et de ne pas s'étaler par terre. Même si, en fait, il l'aurait peut-être fallu... Son effort lui paraissait tellement futile !

"Hugh ? Tu dors ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans la chambre."

La réaction de son favori quand il le vit s'approcher fut immédiate. Malgré sa tête lourde et ses vertiges, Hugh s'assit dans son lit en vacillant et attrapa Édouard par la taille, puis il enfonça sa tête contre son ventre. Il était malade comme un chien. Ému par cette faiblesse alors que Hugh n'en montrait jamais, le roi se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux d'une main.

"Je t'ai apporté du bouillon, dit-il."

Hugh hocha lourdement la tête. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, à cet instant, c'était de rester accroché à Édouard.

/

**Adoration** \- 168 mots

Édouard II d'Angleterre était un homme difficile, puéril et impatient, totalement aveuglé par l'adoration qu'il portait à ses favoris, et surtout très mauvais roi. C'était bien pour ça qu'il offensait les barons, horrifiait le peuple et se faisait haïr de la reine. Même ses deux demi-frères, qui avaient vingt ans de moins que lui, ne parvenaient à tisser aucun lien avec lui. Pourtant, le plus jeune des deux, Kent, n'éprouvait pas d'animosité particulière envers Édouard. Mais il était un jeune homme distant et nonchalant, qui s'offusquait de peu de choses. En plus, le roi l'aimait bien, et lui avait souventes fois témoigné pleine confiance. Et si Kent l'avait trahi, il s'aperçut après la chute de son frère, et la sienne qui la suivit de peu, que ça avait été une erreur. Dans les geôles où on les retenait prisonniers, Édouard s'était occupé de lui, il l'avait protégé, du mieux possible, contre la brutalité des gardiens. Rapidement, la distance d'Édmond de Kent pour son frère s'était muée en adoration.

/

**Excès** \- 154 mots

Au début, s'il avait écarté tous les favoris du roi d'Angleterre, c'était uniquement pour s'approprier le pouvoir et la richesse qu'Édouard II pouvait lui conférer. Oh oui, il en avait bien profité, spoliant des fiefs que son amant s'empressait de lui céder, même ceux de la reine, accumulant bijoux et richesses, gouvernant presque à la place d'Édouard, tant d'excès de biens, de terres, d'autorité et d'arrogance qui le firent détester de tout le monde. C'était de la manipulation pure et simple. Et puis... il se mit à avoir envie d'être avec le roi, non pour lui soutirer des choses mais parfois simplement pour le regarder. Il aimait lui faire des câlins, juste pour sentir son odeur et pas seulement dans le but de s'attirer encore plus ses faveurs. Il avait envie de protéger sa naïveté et sa maladresse. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le coeur de Hugh s'emplit d'un nouvel excès... l'excès d'amour pour Édouard.

/

**Clou** \- 162 mots

Hugh avait beau ne pas être une personne très démonstrative quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments, positifs ou négatifs, mais il faillit bien crier de douleur et de colère quand le marteau rata le clou et entra en violent contact avec son doigt. Le jeune homme eut même un mouvement pour jeter l'outil par-dessus le muret, et peu importe l'endroit où il aurait atterri, mais une main saisit précautionneusement ses doigts blessés dans les siens.

"Tu n'es pas très concentré, aujourd'hui, remarqua Édouard en observant l'hématome qui se formait déjà, et le sang qui perlait.

-Si, grogna Hugh en détournant la tête, mais il sentit la bouche du roi se poser délicatement sur sa blessure."

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il rougit. Mais, reprenant bien vite sa contenance, il passa ses doigts valides dans la chaine dorée qui retenait le manteau d'Édouard de chaque côté et lança suavement :

"Tu sais, il fait tellement froid ici que mes lèvres aussi commencent à saigner."

/

**Rumeur** \- 93 mots

La rumeur comme quoi Édouard II d'Angleterre aimait les hommes avait très largement circulé dans tous les royaumes d'Europe. En même temps, il n'aidait pas à les faire taire, ces bruits de couloir qui, au demeurant, étaient totalement fondés, lui qui caressait la main de son favori devant tout le monde, à la messe comme aux conseils. C'était juste que, parfois, il oubliait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux de Hugh. Mais il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit lui qui partage sa vie, au su et à la vue de tous.


	6. Un petit écart futile

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingtième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Futile". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! _

* * *

Alips de Mons, épouse Marigny, était une femme douce, sage et tranquille, pas vantarde ou chevillée au goût du luxe. Elle aurait pu, pourtant, puisqu'elle était mariée au plus grand ministre de Philippe IV : Enguerrand de Marigny. Mais elle était loin de tout ça : ce qui lui plaisait, à elle, c'était de broder au coin du feu avec sa sœur et ses deux chiennes naines, de tenir leur hôtel pour que son époux puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que le superflus, et l'accueillir chaque soir avec toute l'adoration qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais, parfois, pour l'impressionner un peu, elle se laissait aller au futile.

"Cette robe vous va à merveille, Madame, s'extasia l'une de ses domestiques en arrangeant sur ses pieds le tissu chamarré de sa jupe. Cette couleur rehausse l'éclat de votre teint et le lustre de vos cheveux.

-Merci, Jeanne, c'est très gentil à vous, sourit Alips en finissant de s'examiner dans le grand miroir en pied. Vous pouvez disposer, à présent. Mon mari ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-Bien, Madame."

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Enguerrand de Marigny poussa la porte de son hôtel et pénétra dans le hall de sa bâtisse. Aussitôt, Alips sentit son coeur s'emballer de joie et ses joues rosir comme celles d'une jeune fille. C'était peut-être puéril à son âge, mais elle éprouvait un amour tellement puissant et intense pour son mari si sérieux que le voir rentrer chaque soir lui faisait immanquablement monter le sourire aux lèvres, comme une jeune fille.

"Bonsoir, Alips, la salua Enguerrand en pénétrant dans ses appartements. Je ne vais pas m'attarder très longtemps, des affaires importantes m'attendent.

-Je comprends, mon ami, répondit sa femme en souriant. Me ferez-vous quand même la joie de dîner en ma compagnie ?

-Mm, je ne sais... Il me faudrait examiner ces dossiers avant que certaines informations primordiales ne quittent mon esprit...

-Je ne méconnais point, Enguerrand, que vous avez une mémoire à toute épreuve.

-Je vous sais gré de votre confiance, Madame. Il n'aurait pu m'échoir une meilleure épouse que vous, qui comprend si bien tout les tracas que je peux traverser."

La jeune femme en rougit de plaisir. Elle tourna carrément à l'écarlate quand son mari saisit sa main et ajouta :

"De plus, vous êtes particulièrement éblouissante, ce soir.

-Merci, mon ami, vous me flattez...

-Je sais que je manque parfois à mes devoirs envers vous, Alips, mais je ne méconnais ni vos mérites, ni que je n'ai que vous pour m'aimer."

Il embrassa sa main, puis la baisa au front. C'était peu de choses, mais savoir que son mari l'aimait aussi était, pour Alips, largement suffisant.


	7. Drabbles 4

**Fleur** \- 133 mots

Alips avait fièrement posé sur la cheminée du grand salon où elle aimait broder avec sa sœur les fleurs qu'Enguerrand lui avait rapportées. Son mari avait l'air d'avoir fini par remarquer, en levant le nez de ses papiers, que cette attention lui avait fait un plaisir immense. Il s'arrangeait donc pour lui en offrir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, et comme ce ministre de Philippe le Bel ne faisait rien à moitié, chacun des bouquets ressemblait à une œuvre d'art.

"Mon ami, vous devriez faire carrière comme jardinier, plaisanta-t-elle un jour, alors qu'Enguerrand déposait une nouvelle brassée de jonquilles dans ses bras.

-Parmi ces fleurs, il n'y en a aucune, Alips, qui, même avec mes soins, ne pourrait avoir votre éclat."

Ce compliment, totalement inattendu, fit rougir la jeune femme comme une pivoine.

/

**Révolution** \- UA - 149 mots

Édouard n'avait aucune envie de provoquer une révolution ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Lui, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on allait décapiter son frère, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser faire ça, même si Édmond l'avait trahi. Depuis qu'il s'était réfugié avec Hugh parmi les loups-garous, il ne pensait plus à ça. Ça lui paraissait si vain... et puis Kent était jeune, encore un enfant, et si naïf, si nonchalant, ni amical, c'était normal qu'il se soit fait avoir par ce fourbe de Mortimer. Alors, le roi déchu prit la tête des groupes environnants pour aller délivrer son frère qu'on allait tuer, et quand il vit à quel point Kent, en chemise sous la pluie battante, les mains liées, semblaient faible et vulnérable, sanglotant comme un enfant, il sut qu'il avait le bon choix, presque un des seuls bons choix de sa vie.

/

**Ébullition** \- UA - 145 mots

Édouard avait fait en sorte d'attiser le feu pour que l'eau du bain soit aussi chaude que possible, presque au bord de l'ébullition. Il n'aimait toujours pas se laver dans les rivières, comme le faisaient les autres, mais s'il avait préparé ce baquet, c'était avant tout pour son frère. Kent avait l'air complètement bouleversé, avec sa chemise défraichie et ses cheveux blonds et bouclés qui pendaient tristement autour de sa tête.

"J'ai même proposé de me rendre à Messire votre fils en chemise et une corde autour du cou, murmura le jeune homme, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre et... et ils étaient sur point de...

-Je sais, Édmond. Ne pensez plus à ça, maintenant, répondit doucement l'ancien roi. Je... Je sais que je ne vous ai jamais traité avec la reconnaissance que je vous devais, mais... je vais prendre soin de vous, à présent."

/

**Quille** \- 119 mots

Isabelle fixa le jeu de quille et, soudain, il lui vint l'idée que, à défaut de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur Hugh Despenser, elle pourrait toujours le faire sur les innocentes constructions de bois. D'un geste précis, assuré et énervé, elle jeta la boule en plein dedans. Le son mat qu'elle produisit en renversant le jeu et les quilles qui s'éparpillèrent lui produisirent une certaine satisfaction. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour pouvoir jeter cette balle en plein dans le visage arrogant de Hugh ! C'était tellement injuste que lui ait droit à l'amour du roi et pas elle. Car elle était amoureuse d'Édouard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui qui était l'exact opposé d'elle, mais elle l'aimait. C'était tellement injuste.

/

**Souris** \- 118 mots

Hugh se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, interpelé par un bruit qu'il trouvait suspect. Ça pouvait être seulement une souris, mais il n'en était pas si sûr.

"Édouard, murmura-t-il en secouant son amant, sur lequel il était à moitié avachi. Édouard, réveille-toi. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se rapproche.

-Tu es sûr ? marmonna le roi, endormi. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un rat, ou un garde qui fait trop de bruit durant sa ronde...

-Non, c'est autre chose... Édouard, nous devons sortir d'ici."

Hugh ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était dangereux. Une peur insidieuse commençait à lui nouer l'estomac. Il saisit son amant par le bras. Ils devaient partir tout de suite.


	8. Drabbles 5

**Vengeance** \- 143 mots

Ils savaient très bien, l'un comme l'autre, ce qu'il allait leur arriver, à présent que les soldats les avaient retrouvés. Enfin, surtout ce qu'il allait advenir de Hugh, et quand Tors-Col annonça qu'il devait le conduire à la reine, Édouard poussa un cri de désespoir :

"Oh non, pas ça ! Vous ne me l'arracherez point !

-C'est ton épouse, tu vois ! Elle se venge ! gémit Hugh en s'accrochant à la main que son roi lui tendait. Oh, Édouard, pourquoi l'as-tu épousée !"

Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se soustraire à la vengeance d'Isabelle et il s'écarta d'Édouard en tremblant. Tors-Col les laissa juste échanger un dernier câlin. Ils étaient les artisans de cette chute, ils devaient le savoir. Mais s'il y avait une chose vraie en eux, c'était qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Cette séparation était tellement injuste.

/

**Alpha** \- UA - 141 mots

Édouard observa l'alpha du groupe de loups-garous qui les toisait d'un oeil ironique. Même s'il était sous sa forme humaine, le roi déchu aurait dû être impressionné, et même terrifié par cette créature, mais il avait été roi, justement. Son orgueil ne pouvait pas s'embarrasser de crainte ou de soumission, alors il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Nous sommes venus vous demander asile, dit-il pendant que Hugh observait les autres loups à forme humaine qui les entouraient. Aidez-nous à échapper aux armées d'Isabelle et de Mortimer."

Ce fut cet orgueil de roi qui les sauva tous les deux. Les loups-garous avaient besoin de savoir si ces deux individus étaient assez forts pour rejoindre leur groupe. Édouard le leur avait prouvé. Et Hugh, en regardant où son amant ne regardait pas, leur avait montré qu'ils avaient une coordination cruciale et parfaite.

/

**Jambière** \- 135 mots

Édouard n'y pouvait rien, il détestait se battre, que ce soit dans des tournois ou à la guerre. Et puis, quelle idée de faire s'affronter des hommes pour le plaisir, alors qu'il y avait tellement d'autres jeux plus divertissants à disposition ? En plus, ces tournois pouvaient être vraiment dangereux.

"Je crois que ma jambière est bien en place, Hugh, fit valoir le roi pendant que son amant vérifiait son équipement pour la vingtième fois.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à s'en bien assurer, rétorqua le favori."

Le roi tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux et les joues. Hugh redressa la tête et le regarda avec une intensité rare dans ses yeux verts.

"Fais bien attention à toi, le prévint-il avant de profiter d'une inattention des palefreniers pour lui voler un baiser."

/

**Obstination** \- UA - 166 mots

On disait toujours qu'Édouard était un roi faible, et qu'il ne faisait preuve d'obstination que pour ses travers, quand il refusait d'agir de manière censée ou de se délier de cet horrible Despenser. Personne ne comprenait qu'il aimait vraiment cet homme, à tel point de refuser catégoriquement de le perdre. Quand les hommes de Tors-Col les séparèrent, Édouard profita d'un instant où les soldats n'étaient plus que trois auprès de lui et, saisissant la pince en métal qu'il avait laissée dans la forge, il les assomma tous à l'arrière du crâne. Puis il retourna en courant dans la pièce où Hugh se trouvait toujours, et sans laisser à ses deux cousins le temps de réagir, il leur administra le même traitement. Son amant le dévisagea, hagard, agenouillé sur le sol à moitié dénudé et couvert de peinture, et Édouard le prit par le bras.

"Viens ! lui intima-t-il, et ils s'enfuirent de l'abbaye par l'arrière."

Tant qu'il vivrait, il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Hugh.

/

**Palimpseste** \- 135 mots

Isabelle déroula le parchemin et contempla, à la lumière de la bougie, les mots d'amour qui y étaient inscrits. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait fulminé de rage à ces preuves d'amour que son mari adressait à Hugh Despenser, son conseiller et surtout amant, mais maintenant que Hugh était mort, elle était surtout lassée. Lassée et mal à l'aise. Pendant longtemps, la reine avait pensé qu'Édouard se faisait manipuler par son favori, qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait tort. Ils s'aimaient. Et, maintenant qu'elle aimait Mortimer, c'était un sentiment qu'elle pouvait comprendre, même si elle ne le pardonnait pas...

Isabelle poussa un soupir et fit disparaître les inscriptions d'amour pour y rédiger un arrêt. Puis, elle tendit le palimpseste à Mortimer.

"Tenez. Faites en sorte que... cet ordre soit correctement exécuté..."


	9. Drabbles 6

**Pétale** \- 142 mots

Un roi avec les mains couvertes de teinture n'était pas un spectacle courant. Déjà, lorsqu'Édouard grimpait en haut des bâtiments que les maçons construisaient dans Londres, ça avait de quoi faire grincer des dents, mais là, c'était encore pire. Hugh, accoudé à côté de lui mais refusant catégoriquement de mettre ses mains dans ces liquides de toutes les couleurs, suivit des yeux un pétale qui s'échappait vers la rue. Ce faisant, son regard accrocha la lumière d'une lame qu'un passant tenait, hésitant, sous son manteau. Le grondement de colère qui lui échappa fit sursauter le comploteur.

"Je vous défends de toucher à Édouard, siffla Hugh en se déportant devant son amant."

Sa raison aurait dû lui souffler que c'était lui, très vraisemblablement, la cible de l'attaque. Mais son coeur, lui, ne voyait qu'une seule chose, c'était que son Édouard était en danger.

/

**Tirailler** \- 189 mots

Parfois, plus souvent qu'elle l'aurait cru, Isabelle se sentait agacée par le regard que Mortimer posait sur elle. Il était possessif et jaloux et elle, la reine-mère, la louve de France, elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était une femme forte et belle, une femme de tête, tiraillée entre son amour et sa fierté... Et pourtant, elle se laissa allègrement diriger par Mortimer, le laissant imposer sa loi sur le royaume, rabaisser Édouard III, spolier les barons, faire taire l'opposition à coup de décapitations. Elle le laissa la convaincre de faire assassiner Édouard II dans sa geôle.

Et, quand on vint lui rapporter la nouvelle du décès de son mari, un pincement violent, insupportable, la saisit au coeur.

"Mon Dieu... se pourrait-il que je l'aie aimé ? Lui qui m'a si mal aimée..., murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée."

Oui, sotte qu'elle était, elle avait aimé Édouard. Et elle avait laissé Mortimer la convaincre de l'assassiner. Au bord de la nausée, elle s'aperçut alors que toutes les choses qu'elle avait reprochées à son mari, toutes les erreurs qu'il faisait à cause de ses amants... elle était en train de faire exactement les mêmes.

/

**Paumer** \- UA - 126 mots

Édouard suivait des yeux les trois enfants qui lui tournaient autour, leurs petites queues de loup dressées bien haut. Il avait quatre rejetons lui-même, mais on aurait dit qu'il en voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas seulement l'air confus, il paraissait aussi... complètement paumé. Peut-être que c'était juste l'idée de devoir vraiment s'en occuper, contrairement à sa progéniture. Ou de devoir les élever avec Hugh, puisque c'était lui qui les avais trouvés.

"Tu es... bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? balbutia l'ancien roi en se tournant vers son amant.

-Évidemment ! Tu ne veux quand même pas les renvoyer d'où ils viennent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais tu détestes les enfants !

-Ce ne sont pas des enfants. Ce sont des bébés loups-garous."

/

**Neige** \- 142 mots

Hugh n'était vraiment pas romantique, mais la neige, si calme et si pure, avait cette faculté de ne laisser personne insensible, même pas lui. Pour une fois, il n'y avait absolument personne dans la grande cour intérieure, et le courtisan se tourna vers Édouard depuis le seuil pour lui tendre la main.

"Viens, dit-il avec son laconisme habituel en prenant ses doigts dans les siens."

Il l'entraina sur l'épaisse couche immaculée et, à peine le roi se fut-il immobilisé devant lui en trébuchant qu'il lui saisit l'autre main pour l'entrainer dans une valse silencieuse et légère, à peine troublée par les flocons qui tombaient autour d'eux. Pour une fois, Hugh souriait et il avait l'air heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de feindre. C'était juste Édouard et lui, de la neige, et il avait vraiment la certitude, à ce moment-là, d'en être amoureux.

/

**Lessive** \- 131 mots

Hugh n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner dans les communs, dans les cuisines ou les buanderies, mais il rongeait son frein depuis qu'il était arrivé à Bordeaux, quelques jours plus tôt. Pour assurer leur sécurité, à son père et à lui, Édouard les avait bannis, en lui promettant qu'il les rappellerait à lui sitôt que les choses se seraient calmées. Et Hugh ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais Édouard lui manquait. Il voulait retourner en Angleterre. Soudain, son regard se posa sur une ample tunique rouge que l'une des servantes allait emporter à la lessive.

"Donnez-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en prenant l'étoffe, dans laquelle il devina, imprégnant les mailles, l'odeur de son amant. Celle-là, il n'est pas question que vous la laviez."

Oui, il devenait sentimental. Mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.


End file.
